


I see fire

by mari_aye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Battle, Gen, M/M, Vikings, War, but it can be interpreted as platonic or romantic, hoshihina, tw: cremation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_aye/pseuds/mari_aye
Summary: "Stay with me.""Always."A hazy promise.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	I see fire

The sky was a muddy grey. The clouds had descended and grown heavier, a firm breeze occasionally flowing, making Kourai's hair on his neck stand up.

Kourai felt strange; he was on the very edge of land, a place where the never-ending battle between the sea and shore occurs. The sea had sea stacks as its shield, and beyond it, a vast civilization of blues and greens exists; emerald forests of kelp and plateaus of coral all populated with fishes of all sizes and colour. The enigmatic beauty of the marine biomes should have lifted Kourai's heart, like they always do.

His back is instead turned to a battlefield, war booty untouched, arrows scattered across trampled soil, stray logs ignited, bodies mangled. They won the battle, but it sure didn't feel like a victory as their eyes all locked onto the ship sailing towards nothingness.

“Hoshiumi,” Yaku's voice was empty, Kourai could almost not hear it from the hurricane going on inside of him, threatening to spill out from beneath his skin and fingertips. The eye of it was oddly situated right above his heart. He looked to his side where Yaku was giving him a bow and arrow. He takes it, trying to ignore the firm, pitying pat Yaku gives him.

He stared down at his rough, bruised and scarred hands, loosely gripping the bow and arrow given by the solider. His eyes fixated on the carvings and markings on the bow, fine swirls and scratches engraved into pale birch, a bow that is not his, but grew frustratingly familiar with. 

His thumbs gently swipes away specks of dirt from the engraved kanji near the worn leather cover at the peak of the bow’s arc. 

‘Hinata Shouyou’

Kourai bent towards a log, its bark speckled with red hot charcoal. He pressed the flint of the arrow against it, the tip of the arrow soon bursting up into flames. He eyed the dancing flame, bracing the arrow against Shouyou's bow then retracted it. Kourai aimed into the sky, tasting blood from inside his cheek, watching the clouds plead, colourless. He let go and now he can't take it back.

He watched the arrow arc cleanly, watched it fall into the ship, the ship where Hinata Shouyou’s hollow vessel slept.

Kourai invited the clouds into his brain as he watched five more arrows bolt into the sky, aflame. He watched them fall into the general's ship again.

He heard Natsu cry, he heard Kageyama comfort her, he heard Nishinoya weakly curse, he heard two other voices he forgot were even there.

He heard, he watched, he tasted, he felt. 

He saw fire. The flames on the ship climbed higher, and they burnt as bright as the sun, as vibrant as Hinata Shouyou's hair, as intense as Hinata Shouyou's eyes, as fierce as Hinata Shouyou's spirit, as beautiful as Hinata Shouyou's smile, as big as Hinata Shouyou's heart.

He wanted to yell, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry his eyes dry, but he could only taste blood from inside his cheek. ‘You couldn't help him,’ a betraying voice that sounded too much like Shouyou rang from the corner of Kourai's head.

“Stay with me.” Came out of Kourai's mouth.

“Always.”


End file.
